


Fractions

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is moping. He does a lot of that these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractions

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: fraction of what used to be

Gabriel is moping. He does a lot of that these days. Sam tries to cheer him up with candy bars and handjobs. Both help, but only temporarily.

"Being human sucks," Gabriel complains.

God, when he finally decided to make an appearance, apparently had a sense of humor. Nobody's sure how long Gabriel is going to be without his powers, but Sam did finally convince Dean that it probably wasn't a good idea to antagonize Gabriel just in case his powers came back soon.

It doesn't stop Dean from complaining that Gabriel doesn't pull his weight. What there is of it.

Gabriel glowers.

When he puts his mind to it, Gabriel is actually very useful for research. His knowledge of ancient languages and symbols is invaluable. He annotates Bobby's books while sucking on a lollipop. Later, he blows Sam in the upstairs bedroom. He tastes like strawberry and come when he devours Sam's mouth.

In the morning, Gabriel smells like spun candy and cocoa when Sam buries his nose in Gabriel's hair. Apparently the candy thing is just _him_.

"Mmm," Gabriel murmurs, hitching his leg back to twine between Sam's. He grinds his ass into Sam's cock, bringing it to attention.

Next door, Dean pounds on the wall to see if they're up, but Sam ignores it. The road can wait, the next hunt can take a backseat to Gabriel in his arms. Sam bites down on the back of Gabriel's neck, his tongue teasing, and Gabriel arches. Sam rolls Gabriel over onto his stomach and kisses his way down Gabriel's spine, massaging the faint outlines that mark where Gabriel's wings rested before God folded them away.

Gabriel makes a sound deep in his throat as Sam licks his ass, and Sam thinks he could come just from listening to that growl.

Gabriel may be a fraction of what he used to be, but for now he's all Sam's.


End file.
